


Coffee Surprise

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Embry never imprinted, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione moves to Forks and gets the surprise of a lifetime.





	Coffee Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I did a thing for Roll-a-Thon and wrote a Twilight crossover. Turned out better than I expected and I'm thankful for that. Bot sure if I'll dabble in this fandom again, but here ya go! Enjoy! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly. Any other mistakes are definitely my own... Oops.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Twilght belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Temple Hill Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: HH Roll-a-Thon 2019: Hermione/Twilight/Coffee Shop AU

Moving to Forks, Washington had seemed like a breeze until Hermione arrived. Once there, she started hearing rumours of a pack of werewolves that roamed La Push and a possible coven of vampires just down the road. Having come from a fairly conservative family, all of this seemed like a load of rubbish to her. That was until she was hiking one day and witness a wolf transform into a man right in front of her.

She'd screamed, naturally, and run for her Jeep as fast as her human legs could carry her. Unfortunately, the wolf-man had reached her first. He took her by the shoulders and shook her gently until her screaming subsided. The entire time, he assured her that he was of no harm to her and that he was a good person. From the fright of it all, Hermione had passed out. Some hours later, she'd woken up on her couch and assumed it was a dream spurred on by the rumours of her neighbours.

That was until a few weeks later, she met that man once more. Sitting in her favorite little coffee shop in town, Hermione saw the man from her "dream" stride through the door. He was a large American Indian, and his eyes immediately sought her out. As if realizing this, he quickly looked away and hurried to the counter to place an order.

Swallowing back trepidation, Hermione sat at her little table, heart beating frantically in her chest. What if it hadn't been a dream? What if he was a werewolf? At first, she thought that he would just order his drink and leave, but he had other plans. Other plans that obviously involved her. Terrified, Hermione watches as he made his way to her table, coffee in hand.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, pointing to the open chair across from her. Granted her computer bag was there, but no one was sitting with her.

Numbly, she nodded her head and watches as he carefully moved her bag and set it next to the table. Then, he sat down, took a sip of his drink, and smiled at her. "I'm Embry. I think maybe we should talk."

"It wasn't a dream," Hermione whispered more to herself than Embry.

He chuckled, but it didn't last long. "No, I should probably explain myself."

"You broke into my house," Hermione accused him, eyes narrowing.

He held up his hands. "No, I used your keys. You passed out, and I didn't want to leave you in the forest alone. You see," he began, pausing for a second to glance around. When he started again, his voice was quieter. "There is a pack of young vampires in the area, and they're out for blood."

Hermione's hand went to her neck as if to protect it. "So all the rumours are true… And you really are a- A werewolf?"

"Well, I'm more of a shapeshifter, but I am a wolf, yes," Embry admitted with a shrug of a shoulder.

"This is madness," Hermione muttered before taking a sip of her tea to try and calm her nerves. "I don't know what to say." She peered up at Embry over the rim of her cup.

"You probably should say anything, unless it's to me." Embry smiled at her to diffuse the comment. "It's just that, despite rumours, the wolves and the vampires around here try to keep a pretty low profile. The Cullens, those are the good vamps, they're helping us fight the newborns."

Setting aside her empty cup, Hermione looked out at the rainy street. Moving to Forks was supposed to be a welcome change, but here she was sitting in a coffee shop talking to a bloody werewolf about vampires. Surely, she had lost her mind…

"I know you're probably super freaked out right now, and you have every right," Embry said, drawing her attention back to his rather handsome face. "But I was wondering if you might like to have dinner with me sometime. We can talk about this some more or just not at all if that's what you prefer. I"m sure it's a lot to take in."

Honestly, Hermione didn't know what to say. Here she was being asked out to dinner by a bloody werewolf! And the best part? She was actually considering saying yes if only to satisfy her curious nature. Embry wasn't so hard on the eyes either. Obviously, being a werewolf had it's advantages when it came to the body.

Shaking her head, Hermione tried not to laugh. "I don't know what's come over me, but sure. I think I would like that. Aside from your, uh, predicament, you seem like a nice guy."

"Great," Embry said, his face breaking into a smile so bright Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. "I left my number if your phone, so just shoot me a text or give me a call later this week."

With that said, and Hermione's mouth dropping open in shock, Embry got up from the table and left. He'd also made sure to return her bag to the chair before he left, which Hermione thought was a nice touch. When he'd left, she sat back and thought everything over. Surely, she was crazy, but it was a pleasant surprise to know that she wasn't the type of crazy she'd thought she was. Now she just had to decide when to call Embry.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
[tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
[LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
[Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
